A Kiss to You
by MagicalImli
Summary: Una serie de situaciones en que Gaara sucumbe a la ternura y amor de su alumna. (One Shots)
1. De cocinera

Hola chicos! como dije en mi perfil dije hacer un Gaamatsu y si lo tengo hecho :3! Un Gaamatsu de mas o menos 10 caps, cortos y sencillos pero espero sean apasionantes cada uno. Dejaré un pequeño spoiler y daré desde el cap 4, un gran cambio entre los otros, pero que terminan en lo mismo...de eso se trata el fic..si se dieron cuenta del nombre ñamii!

Bueno dejo el fic aqui :3

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece si la historia jojo!

* * *

 **Cap 1: De Cocinera**

 **.**

 **.**

Una gran cantidad de libros blancos formaban una U alrededor de el escritorio de el Kazekage. Este dia en especial debía de llenar una cantidad de formularios para entregar unas cargas de comida para la aldea de la Hoja. Era una acuerdo mutuo, el trato trataba de pasar comida mientras Konoha le entregaría más plantas medicinales especiales para los problemas dermatológicos provocados por el calor.

Y con tanto papeleo no tenía ni tiempo para dormir. Ahí bajo su techo amplio, estaba con su pluma y respondiendo de forma automática lo mismo o parecido en todos los espacios en blanco y miraba la puerta de vez en cuando.

Se supone que hoy Matsuri su alumna le traería unos papeles que faltaban, pero se estaba demorando demasiado y Gaara se estaba desesperando.

Se levantó y estiró y salió unos minutos a tomar aire desde el balcón, pero cuando volvió vio que aun no llegaba nadie. El pelirrojo se comenzó a enfadar y a dar vueltas lentamente por el cuarto hasta que la perilla se giró.

Se adelantó a abrir y se encontró con su alumna con unas galletas y un café. Sorprendido, algo decepcionado y estático le miró hasta ella entrar a dejar la bandeja.

—¿Y mis informes?—se giró a verla intentando calmarse frunciendo el ceño.

Matsuri le sonrió grandemente y mostró su bandeja con un sobre grande.

—Aquí están Gaara-sama.

Gaara alzó ambas invisibles cejas y se sonrojo levemente. Mientras la castaña salió de la habitación a avisar que le faltaba el azúcar.

—M-Matsuri...

Antes de salir Matsuri se detuvo y dio media vuelta se inclinó ante su ex sensei y pidió disculpas.

—Por si fui muy osada en traerle galletas y té. Lo veo muy hambriento y cansado.

—No era necesario—la estaba contemplando muy sorprendido.

—Iré a traer azúcar, con su permiso—Gaara aun anonadado asintió con su cabeza y la miró retirarse.

 **...**

Gaara se volvió a sentar y se concentró nuevamente en aquellos papeles , hasta que vió el té y las galletas y sacó una de ellas. La saboreo y se relamió los labios. De un momento a otro ya no habian mas galletas.

Matsuri al llegar rió dulcemente al notar el plato vacío y ver las comisuras de los labios de Gaara con migas. Puso azúcar a su té y se inclinó nuevamente ante él. Iba a retirarse, cuando sintió que la llamó. Matsuri se dió media vuelta y notó un cálida ternura en su pecho al ver que le pedía más.

Con gusto bajó a la cocina y esta vez trajo una recién hechas.

Gaara debía de agradecer a su alumna con algo, no era la primera vez que le daba de comer. Además de ser considerada y ser la mas pendiente de el bienestar suyo. No era tonto, sentía su interés. Al comienzo le molestaba demasiado, pero al notar una preocupación más grande aún que sus hermanos, comenzó a dejar su corazón en sus manos. Fue que con algo de temor empuñó sus manos y miró la entrada fijamente.

Matsuri entró alegremente y se inclinó una vez más al Kazekage. Pero esta vez Gaara le pidió que se quedase, se paró y dirigió hacia ella lentamente y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. Matsuri alzó la cabeza lentamente y vio a esos ojos aguamarinos, perdiéndose en su brillo boqueando de vez en cuando , y sintió cómo el joven pelirrojo se acercó tímidamente hacia ella y besó torpemente sus labios, para lentamente lograr entrar en profundidad en ella haciéndola sonrojar demasiado. Abrió mucho sus ojos y se aferró en la su capa. Comenzó a gemir al sentir como mordía y lamia sus labios y al sentir el calor de sus manos tocar su espalda y presionarla hacia su cuerpo.

Acorralada, Matsuri suspiro hondo y recostó su cuerpo en el del joven y se dejo llevar por lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Al soltarla Matsuri sin aliento lo volvió a besar esta vez dulcemente y se retiró rápidamente con una risilla triunfante.

Gaara se tocó el labio y se relamió. Sonrió al sentir ese dulzor en especial que acompañó a su regalo. Un exquisito sabor a galletas. El sabor de su alumna especial.

Días después, había pedido a Kankuro que desde ese mismo dia, Matsuri fuera quien le trajera la comida.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó su hermano.

Gaara se sonrojo y frunció el ceño. A esa pregunta no se respondía, pensó el.

—Esta bien. A lo mejor lo que quieres también es una cena—se rió para luego sonreírle con picardía y su hermano menor se coloreo entero.

Gaara lo sacó rápidamente de su oficina colorado , pero aun así pensó en la idea de Kankuro, no era mala y quizás la tomaría como una opción en alguna noche.

* * *

 **Este es el primer cap :3 Espero que les guste...es mi primer Gaamatsu.**


	2. La enfermera

**Segundo cap de esta loca historia ajajja! Espero les haya gustado el primer cap :3! Muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosos las amo! *3***

 **(edito )**

* * *

 **Cap 2: La Enfermera**

 **.**

 **.**

En esta misión Matsuri debía de proteger a su Kazekage y sensei. Se sentía plena a dar su vida.

Ella estaba atada de manos a un árbol y su Jougho estaba tirado en un rincón del bosque. La habían secuestrado de nuevo y Gaara estaba lejos de ella.

Se sentia inutil de nuevo, imposible de ser rescatada y con sus armas fuera de lugar. No podía repetirse el caso de nuevo. No. Matsuri era una mujer hecha y derecha y formada con un hombre más que bien formado.

Recostó su cabeza en el tronco y meditó la situación. Temari estaba con Ino en una misión. Kankuro estaba en la aldea y el Kazekage estaba lejos de ella. Con el fin de todos proteger a el mismo. Fue que recurrió a sus uñas. Agarraba con todas sus fuerzas las capas de tronco y las jalaba. Lograba ver como la sangre le remojaba las uñas, pero ahí seguía intentando.

De repente sintió un click y un pedazo cae. De adentro una madriguera de termitas sale disparada a sus muñecas y siente como comen de de la madera haciendo un gran hueco en su atadura , esperando hasta que sus manos puedan sentirse más libres. Es ahí en donde se libera y corre a buscar su arma.

 **...**

Gaara estaba protegido por su caparazón de arena dejando ver el tercer ojo a sus espaldas. Los hombres atacaban con agua y hielo e incluían armas punzantes y en cantidad elevada.

Uno de ellos comenzó a lanzar fuertes lancetas demasiado finas que se lograron incrustar en el torso del pelirrojo, haciéndolo gritar. Pero entonces llegó la castaña y los atrapó con su Jougho dándole la oportunidad a Gaara para atacar.

Luego de eliminarlos, Gaara cae al suelo muy herido y Matsuri socorre a su ayuda. Gracias a Sakura la muchacha sabía que esas agujas eran debilitadoras de puntos de chakra y a la vez lo extraían. Fue que de su pequeño bolso sacó unas píldoras soldados y se las dio de comer a su sensei. Luego de eso, decidió rápidamente en convidar todo su chakra posible para así estar mejorado total.

Gaara estaba despierto y observando todo, sorprendido y orgulloso de ella. Sentía el corazón latirle de manera descomunal y veía como su alumna caía rendida. Rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó consigo. Matsuri lo vió cansadamente con una leve sonrisa y el pelirrojo le sonrió y acarició la mejilla.

—Solo Naruto hizo esto conmigo...

—Es que nos importa Gaara-sama—dijo con la voz débil.

Gaara dejó caer una lágrima de sus ojos sin dejar de mirar a su alumna, la presionó más hacia el mientras Matsuri le secaba débilmente la lágrima. Le acarició la cabellera y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios. Gaara comenzó a llorar con sentimientos encontrados, de pena y amor a la vez. Fue que Shukaku le habló.

—Chico, yo la curo.

El chico lo vió sorprendido.

—¿Y como?

—Pues, dale de mi chakra, o que ella lo extraiga. Escoge tu.

Gaara se desabotona un poco su traje y deja ver su cuello. Matsuri roja como el cabello del joven lo ve y abre sus ojos, sintiendo unos gigantes deseos de besarlo.

—Rápido, muerde—dijo sonrojado mirando a cualquier lado.

Tímidamente Matsuri se acercó y muerde el cuello de Gaara dejándolo gemir levemente, para luego lamer su cuello y succionar su chakra. Gaara se deja llevar por la lengua de su alumna y agarra con fuerza su cabello. Matsuri lo lame con más alevosía y siente como su chakra se recupera.

Al momento después, Matsuri vuelve en sí y enrojecida de vergüenza se aleja rápidamente de Gaara. Este la miró fijamente sorprendido y se contiene una reacción de su cuerpo.

Matsuri lo miró fijamente también, con una rodilla flexionada hacia arriba y la otra caída hacia un lado. Se acercó gateando hacia él nuevamente y lentamente le acarició su cabello rojo. Gaara agarró su mano y la volvió a besar. Esta vez con rudeza. Matsuri se dejó recaer en su cuerpo , para luego terminar ambos recostandose en el suelo.

—Al parecer tenemos una enfermera chiquillo—le dijo el mapache a carcajadas al ver el suceso—que cura en todo aspecto.

* * *

 **Adoro al mapache xDD...**


	3. Entusiasta

**Por fin he subido el cap 3 y espero sea de su gran agrado...quiero pedir muchas gracias a Pirilaxa que me pidió seguirlo! Espero este cap te guste y enserio gracias a todas n.n**

* * *

 **Entusiasta**

 **.**

 **.**

Las prácticas matutinas entre Gaara y Matsuri se hacían más fuertes pasando los días. Como lo pensaba Matsuri, esto nunca sería ni fácil ni un pan comido. No. Desde un principio que a ella le costaba demasiado controlar un arma filosa, por la muerte de sus padres. Un martillo gigante, no pudo. El Jougho le quedaba bien. Y ahí está su sensei ayudándole, pero él se ponía cada vez más severo.

Matsuri seguía intentado, todos los días a tempranas horas practicaba antes de su clase, las tácticas que Gaara le había enseñado sin que nadie la viese. Pero a Matsuri aún le costaba y Gaara le hacía ver las cosas duramente. ¿ Que rayos lograría con un simple Jougho? ¿Sería capaz de superar a su sensei con eso? O al menos superarse a si misma. Lo pensó, y algo era claro. Una idea clara de sorprender a Gaara. Porque ella no se dejaba perder.

Entre su entrenamiento no planeado lanzó su Jougho y lo enredó en un árbol. De repente siente pasos detrás suyo y se da vuelta, era Gaara que la miraba con cierta alegría.

—Gaara-sensei...

—Lo hiciste Matsuri.

Matsuri vió lo que acaba de hacer y no supo qué pensar, sin darse cuenta lo había hecho.

—Tienes destreza.

Un alago de su sensei amado llenó su alma de felicidad . Se acercó a Gaara con una gran emocionada sonrisa.

Gaara recordó todo su sacrificio y empeño, como todo ninja votó sudor y lágrima de noche y dia—Matsuri era muy observada aunque no se diese cuenta—y expresaba que nunca había que rendirse, recordaba sus caídas y esas sonrisas de cada pelea al perder diciendo: "Me seguiré esforzando sensei". Sentía cierta sensación en su pecho. Mas ahora que aquella sonrisa de emoción y satisfacción agrandó sus sentimientos , ya que le daban un total recuerdo a la de su amigo Naruto.

—¡Sigamos adelante sensei! ¡Quiero seguir asi con usted!—se mostraba entusiasmada y mostrando los puños apretados. A Gaara se le retuerce el estomago , pero sigue ahí cruzado de brazos y mirándola impresionado.

—Tu...eres como...

Matsuri lo abrazó fuertemente y él se sonrojó de sobremanera y dejó caer sus brazos. Comenzó a abrazarla lentamente y a acariciar su cabello café. Aun sorprendido dejó que Matsuri se aferrara más a su cuerpo , comenzó a faltarle el aliento y a tensar. Se dejó llevar esta vez. Con el pecho bombardeando a mil por horas , la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta. Se percató que algo nuevo estaba en su corazón.

Se separaron y Matsuri comenzó a correr a buscar su Jougho contenta. Mientras Gaara se perdía en el correr de sus blancas y suaves piernas. Miró al jovenzuelo con la ternura más grande, con la cara toda rasgada y algo sucia por tanto entrenamiento.

—¡Mi entusiasmo, con usted nunca cambiará!—dijo con ánimo , emoción y cierta timidez ya que sus pómulos estaban rojizos.

Luego de eso Matsuri tomó su Jougho y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Lo esperare a comer! ¡Esta vez yo invito!—sonrio abiertamente y luego se marchó corriendo.

Gaara asintió aun con un nudo en el estomago y esta vez se apretó más al tener una comida a solas con ella.

"Tan entusiasta que es..." pensó. Cerró los ojos, sonrió y se dispuso a seguir valientemente hacia adelante a el encuentro. Seguro y con el pecho enriquecido.

* * *

 **Ya van pareciendo cada vez más unos hermosos drabble xDD**

 **Siempre quise hacer este tipo de comparación entre sus dos personas influyentes en su cambio...porque ¡vamos! Tienen ambos entusiasmo :3**


	4. Cercanía

**Dejando el cap 4 wiii! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus follows, me hacen feliz ;u;! Espero este cap sea de su agrado y ya nos acercamos a la mitad del fic xDD! ¿Que vendrá? ¡Descubranlo! :P**

* * *

 **Cercanía**

 **.**

 **.**

En épocas de guerra ninja, se podía ver a el Kazekage y jefe de la patrulla ninja junto al hijo del Hokage, Naruto, frente a Madara planeando algún ataque . Gaara se elevó con su arena mientras Naruto subía con el preparando el modo sabio.

—Me cubres ¿está bien?—indicó Naruto. El Kazekage asintió con la cabeza—Al momento en que ataque quiero que me recibas entre tu arena nuevamente y...

—Se lo que tengo que hacer. Tú solo cuidate—hizo una sonrisa torcida mientras su amigo le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Perfecto!—sin decir mas Gaara creo bastante arena y montó a Naruto en ella y la movió hacia Madara.

Mientras Gaara observaba la situación visualizó a la distancia un cuerpo femenino tirado torcidamente en el suelo. Logró reconocer el cuerpo por su nívea piel y su castaña cabellera. Reprimió una lagrima esquivando la mirada nuevamente hacia Naruto. Era Matsuri. Esta vez Gaara cerró sus ojos y rió por lo bajo con cierto recuerdo.

 _ **FlashBack**_

El próximo Kazekage de suna estaba haciendo la guardia en la aldea puesto que no podía dormir, ya que si lo hacía su Bijuu saldría de su cuerpo y dejaría un gran desastre.

Bajó de la torre y decidió caminar por la arena caliente en medio de la madrugada. Se sentó en una roca al llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad y tomó un poco de agua. Luego se elevó con su arena para ver si todo estaba bien y logró ver a una muchacha sentada en la arena haciendo un ovillo en su cuerpo. Gaara la vió triste, lograba ver como su rostro lo ocultaba entre sus piernas y temblaba de frío. Fue que se dirigió hacia ella.

Matsuri sintió arena llegarle a su piel y levantó la cabeza para ver que era. Al ver al pelirrojo sonrió de sobremanera y lo abrazó.

—¿Que te sucedió? Te veo triste—preguntó Gaara quitándole de encima algo incómodo.

Matsuri lo miró sorprendida y luego bajó la cabeza.

—Ah. Es que no me gusta la soledad y me apena la noche cuando estoy sola.

Gaara miraba fijamente esos ojos ónix que se nublaron de lágrimas a causas de la soledad. Entendía ese dolor , por lo mismo es que su corazón se apretó de angustia. Con fuerte deseo de hacerla sentir acompañada avanzó un poco más hacia ella y estiró su mano tocando su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas lentamente con los dedos. Matsuri dio un respingo y se sonrojó al ver esa intensa mirada aguamarina que cambiaba a celeste y brillaba , posada en ella y también al sentir su cálida mano rozar su mejilla.

—¿Tú también sabes que es estar solo?

—Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña...y pues yo...—volvió a llorar. Esta vez Gaara instantáneamente acarició la mejilla de Matsuri con sus dedos y puso su otra mano acariciándola por igual. No quería que nadie mas sintiera soledad. Matsuri gimió de sorpresa. Cerró sus ojos , botando lágrimas pero sonriendo , para luego bajar la cabeza. Tocó las manos de Gaara y las acarició.

Entonces él se acercó aún más a ella.

—No llores—había fruncido un poco el ceño.

—S-Sensei...

—¿Alguna vez has sentido amor?—dijo sumido en sus sentimientos.

—¿G-Gaara-sensei? ¿P-Por qué pregunta...

—Responde—dijo cortante.

—Mmm...Pues yo le tengo un...aprecio enorme.

—¿Que soy para ti?—preguntó tragando saliva.

Matsuri lo vio sorprendida y comenzó a acercar más su cuerpo de al de él de forma lenta , con algo de temor. Reposó su frente en la suya inconscientemente—cosa que él no evadió— y suspiró cerrando sus ojos para luego volverle a ver.

—Mi mejor compañía—Gaara abrió los ojos y la boca y se sonrojó levemente. Lentamente se separó de su frente y se dirigió hacia su oreja e cuello comenzando a respirar cerca de ella. Sentía un fuerte instinto de sumergirse en el. De examinarlo lentamente. Miraba cada centímetro con detención. Matsuri comenzó a sudar y a agitar su respiración mientras lo veía por el rabillo del ojo . Luego el pelirrojo elevó nuevamente la cabeza y miró al frente.

—¿Como algún amigo?

—Etto...Se podría decir que ...—se sonrojo mucho —C-Como un...alguien muy especial.

—¿Muy especial?—pregunto el pelirrojo. Matsuri sonrió avergonzada y sinceramente.

—Lo quiero mucho.

Querer. A parte de sus hermanos y Naruto nadie lo habia querido asi.

—¿Y que tanto me quieres?—preguntó. ¿Tanto le importaba esa respuesta siendo ella?

—Etto...—se coloreo entera—¿S-Sensei?

Matsuri pensó que si lo decía explotaría de la vergüenza o le daría un infarto por tan acelerado palpitar.

—Matsuri—la presionó en contestar.

—M-Mucho...m-muchisimo.

Gaara sonrió y miró a su alumna quien estaba muy nerviosa y segura de que su sensei la estaba probando con algo.

—Sensei...yo lo quiero mucho...mucho.

—¿Eso es amor?—preguntó más inseguro.

Matsuri estaba cada vez más roja y sudorosa.

—¿U-Usted está bien?

—¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo Matsuri?¿Por qué se me acelera el pecho ahora?

—A lo mejor está agitado o tiene fiebre—la castaña se fijó que Gaara ya con la mirada le decía que era otra cosa.

Matsuri abrió la boca formando una perfecta "o".

—¿Esto... es amor?.

—¿Lo siente al verme? A lo mejor está ansioso o nervioso...

El rostro de su sensei se tornó carmín, avergonzado miró hacia un lado por un segundo inseguro. Matsuri captó el sentimiento y la estúpida pregunta que hizo sacando conclusión que si estaba nervioso, entonces si sentía algo. Fue que asintió en lo primero con la cabeza.

—¿Amor? ¿Lo que siento es amor?—preguntó sorprendido, cuando Matsuri asintió con la cabeza lentamente se acercó a él y unió sus labios acercándose mucho. La castaña se dio cuenta de lo que hacía en el momento que lo tenía a centímetros—¿Que haces?

—¿Eh?—dijo avergonzada—E-Es un beso... así se demuestra..P-Pero si usted no quiere.—se alejó rápidamente de él.

El pelirrojo sentía que su corazón latía con aún más fuerza que antes por lo que se quedó inerte mirando sus labios. Matsuri se percató y con mucho temor se acercó hacia él.

—Venga sensei— acarició sus mejillas que estaban color carmín.

Acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella , estaba nervioso y con la mirada perdida en esos rojos labios que ya deseaban que fueran tocados. Gaara abrió su boca levemente y la rozó con la de Matsuri apretandola suavemente. La joven abrió levemente su boca dejando más abierta la entrada para que el chico lograra interiorizarse más en ella, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Con mucho temor el pelirrojo la besó, acariciando la cabellera castaña de su alumna, y con mucha dificultad—ya que estaban firmemente perdidos el uno al otro— finalmente, ambos se separaron dándose la media vuelta.

—Etto..—rió tímidamente.

Gaara inhalaba y exhalaba para controlar su loco palpitar y comenzó a alejarse cuando Matsuri jaló de su brazo.

—N-No puedo dormir...

Gaara la miró de reojo.

—¿No tienes sueño?

Matsuri comenzó a moverse nerviosamente.

—Bueno...no es eso...pero hoy es mi cumpleaños y me siento muy mal al pasar la noche tan sola...no se si me comprende.

—¿Quieres que te haga compañía?—Matsuri asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

...

Gaara estaba sentado en la cornisa de la ventana de la habitación de su alumna. Tenía una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada y ocupaba toda la ventana. Miraba la luna esconderse y las estrellas desaparecer. Se volteó y vió a su alumna durmiendo inocentemente en su futón , con sus castaño cabellos rozando su cara, su boca abierta , una mano en su boca y la otra oculta. Esa posición le pareció tan tierna que la quedó vislumbrando por toda la noche.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

Gaara escuchó los llamados de auxilio que le daba Naruto y comenzó a crear un escudo de defensa y a jalarle con la arena para sacarlo de ahí. Debía de ser realista, estaba en problemas y en esos tiempos el peligro era al extremo como para estar separados el uno del otro.

Por lo tanto, lo lamentó y siguió hacia adelante.

* * *

 **Como se dieron cuenta en este cap Gaara siguió su camino al ver a su ex alumna ahí tirada (ya que Madara la golpeó y la dejo asi u.u...) y por la situación no socorre a su ayuda ya que Naruto era prioridad...U_U**

 **Capítulo desconsolador xDD**

 **Gracias chicas por leerme y seguirme**

 **Las adoro!**


	5. Me preocupas

**Un poquito tarde pero subiendo el cap 5 *_***

 **Espero sea de su agrado :3**

 **Disfruten n.n**

* * *

 **Me preocupas**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba prendida ante la actuación de Gaara ,por cómo combatía contra aquel hombre con capa negra y nubes rojas. Sabía que lo derrotaría, lo presentía, su corazón se lo decía. Más de ellas, como Sari y Yukata, miraban en un caluroso ambiente femenino por tanto fanatismo, como su Kazekage luchaba.

Deidara lanzó una gran bomba de arcilla y el pelirrojo utilizó gran parte de su chacra para resguardar la ciudad, dejandolo debil pero no tanto para no seguir. Matsuri rezaba a todos los dioses posibles para que su sensi ganara, lo anhelaba ía capaz de todo si alguno de ellos la escuchaba, era capaz de lo que sea, incluso besar a una rana.

Sari tocó de su hombro y le aconsejo.

—Matsuri-chan , Gaara-sama lo lograra.

No lo dudaba, la cosa es que el Akatsuki se mostraba fuerte e imponente. El comenzó a moverse hacia los extremos de la aldea y Gaara igual. Matsuri se cruzaba los dedos y de repente sintió como una tonelada de arena formó un escudo a su alrededor y al instante un explosión golpeó por encima. Pero el joven creó un capullo de arena y activó su tercer ojo para visualizar si alguien venía por ellos. Deidara atacó a la distancia distrayendo al ojo y rompió la arena pero Gaara se paró delante de todas ellas.

—¡G-Gaara-sama!—dijo Matsuri acercándose. Gaara la detuvo preocupado.

—No te acerques mas.—creo una capa de arena nueva y con la arena sobrante acarició el rostro de la castaña. Matsuri asombrada y mirando la espalda de Gaara comprendió lo que pasaba.

—¡Usted ganará!—dijo decidida Matsuri.

Fue justo lo que no paso.

 **...**

Gaara estaba en una nueva caparazón de arena y Deidara estaba sin un brazo, ya que el pelirrojo lo había aniquilado. Con el brazo triturado Deidara logra introducir arcilla explosiva en la arena del chico , logrando incorporar arcilla dentro del caparazón de Gaara , explotando dentro del mismo.

Todos vieron lo mismo.

Matsuri se aferró a Yukata y a Sari y comenzó a llorar al enterarse que a Gaara se lo habían llevado. Pero no dudo mas y salió a su rescate siendo parada por la hermana mayor de Gaara, Temari.

—¡Jovencita no vas sola!

Matsuri se dio media vuelta con el rostro mojado en lágrimas y le dijo a Temari.

—Iremo en busca de el... sea yo sola o todos , pero es momento de ir por el. Es lo más importante en la aldea ¡Hay que ir por el Kazekage!

Temari miró sorprendida a tal conducta rebelde y desde entonces la nombró parte del comité de rescate.

Al llegar sin ninguna respuesta positiva en la búsqueda, Matsuri aferraba su mano a su pecho y no podía dormir durante muchas noches. La preocupación la tenía totalmente demacrada.

Finalmente al ir toda la aldea por el Kazekage , logró ver de nuevo la felicidad al ver a Gaara vivo sentado en el pasto , junto a todos los de Konoha—Neji, Lee, TenTen, Guy, Kakashi, Sakura y el joven Naruto—junto a la vieja Chiyo que estaba tirada ahí en el pasto.

—¡Gaara-sama! ¿Esta bien?—lo primero que dijo la castaña.

Al meneo positivo del pelirrojo Matsuri soltó un grito de gloria junto con los demás y un sonrojo alarmado. Luego de eso la castaña junto a Sari y a Ittetsu comenzaron a hablar maravillas de el diciendo que era un joven de élite y que lo amaban. Hasta que ambas fueron por el votando a Naruto y Temari intercediendo el camino hacia el.

Luego de que todos se enteraran de la muerte de la vieja chiyo, Gaara intento pararse y Matsuri intento ayudarle pero el no quiso y la esquivo. A lo mejor no era el momento, pensó.

Matsuri se sentía plena, feliz de verlo vivo nuevamente ¡Podía morir en paz con la idea de tan solo sentirlo vivir! Miraba a Gaara sujetado de Kankuro y Naruto , y a Temari con el mismo rostro maternal que ella. Estaba contenta.

Al volver a la aldea ya todo normal llamaron a todos los escuadrones de defensa de Suna a una conmemoración por la resurrección de Gaara. Al reunirlos a todos Gaara dio las gracias y dio un sermón de unión en una nación y de compañerismo. Matsuri lo observaba entusiasmada.

—Seríamos capaces de más por usted, porque solo usted nos sabe hacer feliz—dijo Matsuri sin medir su emoción, había unido las manos llevándolas a la altura del mentón, sonrojada y cerrando los ojos. Luego de eso tapó su boca y se sonrojo mirando a todos lados .Mientras todos aplaudían y afirmaban.

Gaara sorprendido la vió y se conmovió, el pensaba que nadie vendría por el y menos que se preocuparían. Ese comentario dio a entender el amor mutuo de cada uno de sus aldeanos. Puso los codos en la mesa y unió las manos dejando reposar su rostro en ellas, mirando a todos con esa imponente y penetrante mirada.

—Gracias por el cariño y la preocupación—dijo mirando con ahínco a la castaña quien le sonreía sonrojada y avergonzada.

Luego de que todos se retiraran Gaara volvió a usar su arena, esta vez agarrandola del brazo, para captar la atención de su ex alumna y ella no lo evitó y se acercó corriendo hacia el.

—¡Se lo que significó para usted todo esto! ¡Me tenía preocupada!—dijo casi llorando.

Gaara la miró compasivo.

—¡Y más aún cuando sabe cuanto lo amo! —cerró sus húmedos ojos y golpeó el pecho del joven, luego agarró del pliegue de su capa blanca y lo atrajo bruscamente hacia ella besándolo sin contención alguna, para terminar marchándose corriendo de ahí. Gaara sorprendido se tocó la boca y se sentó. Sonrió levemente y sonrojado rascó su roja nuca, mirando nervioso hacia cualquier lado.

Al menos sabía que podría tener una persona a quien amar y que sería la que más velará por su bienestar.

* * *

 **Si se dieron cuenta quize hacer un pequeño ahínco en la preocupación de Matsuri en el momento en que Gaara murió T_T**

 **Como a muchas fans (me incluyo) lloramos al ver morir a Gaara y nos alegramos al verlo vivo de nuevo, por eso quise notar el lado sentimental de Matsu y la reacción que tendría si estuviera en ese instante frente a el.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y ya vamos al 6! ^^**

 **Gracias y saludines :3**

 **Bye!**


	6. Ángel Guardián

**Mil disculpas por la gran demora...a lo mejor se aburrieron U_U..Lo que pasa es que no he tenido el tiempo y otra que lo temí publicar por si no agradaba (siendo honesta xD) pero ya que... ¡me atrevo!**

 **Advertencia** **: Este cap contiene drama un tanto intenso xDD...**

 **Lets Go!**

* * *

 **Cap 6:** **Ángel Guardián**

 **.**

 **.**

Se suponía que este dia en la tarde Gaara daría una charla a los aldeanos para los nuevos chicos que ingresaban a los exámenes Chunnin, darles algún adelanto y apoyo. Pero el sabía de la independencia que ellos debían de tomar y las consecuencias que pasarían, así que no debería de ser paternal. Nunca supo su lo fue.

Estaba preparado hasta que un ninja desconocido quiso envenenarlo dándole un te de hierbas. El hombre fue aniquilado y descubierto como un psicópata no dejando otro antecedente o algún lazo con los de otro lugar.

Gaara yacía en cama ahora y estaba con el estomago muy herido y en las ultimas. La noticia llegó a todos los lados y trajeron de médico a Sakura Haruno urgentemente.

Mientras Sakura se aproximaba una muchacha sintió una angustia absoluta, tan grande como para no dejar de pensar en el futuro incluso de su vida. Tomo sus cosas y partió a la clínica.

Su ex alumna Matsuri estaba desesperada, ya Jounin quería verle y atenderlo como nunca lo pudo, Gaara fue su vida, su amor platónico y el único que la hacía sonreír todos los días al verlo cada vez que pasaba a su oficina. Se llevaban muy bien, era una comunicación muy amena y larga las veces que se veían. Lograron entablar mucho cariño entre ambos, pero el pelirrojo nunca supo observar el corazón desbordante de su alumna.

Sakura había llegado y rápidamente fue trasladada hacia el Kazekage moribundo. Matsuri había llegado corriendo sin permiso de nadie y sujeto a Sakura por su traje.

—¿Cómo está el?—preguntó agitada.

—Ahora lo veré—dijo Sakura—Calmese por favor.

—¿Hay algo que se deba de hacer?

—¿Algo? ¿Usted quién es primeramente?—preguntó intrigada Sakura.

—¡Eso da lo mismo! ¡Hago lo que sea pero dígame su estado de salud ya!

Sakura se puso sus guantes y la mascarilla y seriamente le dijo:

—Se lo diré enseguida, déjeme examinarlo.

Entró a la sala y nuevamente fue llamada por Matsuri , se dio media vuelta y Sakura hizo un gesto con su mano para que parara-

—¿Puedo ver como esta? Solo eso.

Sakura asiente y la llama. Matsuri ve el estado de Gaara , ahí todo jadeante con el torso desnudo y el con las venas moradas visibles. Matsuri gimió alterada y se tapó la boca.

—Dígame ¿que hago ahora?

—Niña no es necesario...

—¡Por favor, dígame!— suplicó llorando la castaña. Sakura asintió de inmediato.

—Necesito hierbas. Antes de todo, necesito las hierbas necesarias. —buscó por las mesas y solo encontró digestivas.—Estas me sirven mucho, pero falta una que también importa y quita mejor el veneno , si la pudieras traer estaría perfecto.

—¿Donde las encuentro?

—En los pantanos de Konoha—dijo la de ojos jade.

¿Que? ¿Tan lejos? , pensó. Tenía menos de media hora para traerlas , le dijo Sakura.

Cruzó el entrecejo y corrió a buscarlas. Entre aquel camino estaban las arenas movedizas más peligrosas de toda la aldea y pasaban animales gigantes... Pero si era por Gaara, haría lo que fuera.

Pasó por las arenas con kunais y bombas explosivas que sacó de la sala de Kankuro quien su amiga Sari le había avisado antes.

...

Era mucho menos visible, gracias a la arena que no le paraba de llegar a los ojos , y ella corría contra el piso. Se aferraba de las rocas y los cactus enterrando sus espinas en sus manos. Pero sin importarle el dolor se apega a el y a todas las rocas haciendo el intento de caminar.

Por un momento se deja llevar por la arena pero piensa en la salud de Gaara y lanza su Jougho a cualquier lado, siendo anclado en un árbol. Jala de el y toma impulso con todas sus fuerzas. Hay la castaña logró salir.

...

Sakura estaba mirando preocupada a Gaara que estaba delirando, tocaba su frente y le calculaba unos 40% de temperatura. Devastador, pensaba.

De repente siente correr a alguien y sale una muchacha castaña exhausta, y con una pierna cojeando porque casi se la traga la arena. Sakura vio en sus manos y sacó de ellas la hierba. Inmediatamente se pone a trabajar.

—Muchas gracias. —le dice a Matsuri.

—Te lo agradezco a ti...—agacho angustiada su cabeza.

—¡Animo!—dijo Sakura. La muchacha atinó a sonreír.

...

Se movía mucho, estaba inquieta. Miraba hacia todos lados y ahora le dolía su pierna. Gaara vive tu puedes, pensaba. Recurrió a sus uñas, las mordía hasta llegar a su dedo. Fue que la enfermera salió y Matsuri corrió como pudo.

—¿Esta bien?

—Tiene mal el hígado...necesitamos otro...

—¡Yo tengo uno!

—Niña no estas muerta ¿No sabes lo que significa no tener un hígado?

—¡No me interesa! ¡Gaara tiene que vivir!

—¡También importa tu vida!

—¡SOLO HAZLO!—gritó llamando la atención de todos.

Sakura con pesar asintió.

—A la camilla. Por cierto , ¿como te identifico?

—Soy Matsuri, ex alumna de Gaara-sama.

Mas bien eres como su ángel guardián , pensó tiernamente Sakura.

Matsuri estaba que se desplomaba en lágrimas. Sabía que odiaba los cuchillos, era un pavor consciente ya que sus padres murieron así. Y ahora que le hiciesen un tajo y sacasen un órgano era algo que la haría cambiar de vida rotundamente. Pero por Gaara era capaz de lo que sea.

Suspiró y se recostó en la camilla mientras otra enfermera le ponía anestesia.

A los días después Matsuri despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el estómago. ¿En verdad le habían sacado un órgano?

—¿G-Gaara-sama?—atinó a decir. Cuando sintió una mano que la acariciaba. Matsuri se dió vuelta a mirar y comenzó a llorar al ver como Gaara le sonreía de agradecimiento. Estaba levemente sentado con una bata blanca. Estaba vivo,sano y agradecido—¿C-Como est...

No se contenía y lloraba acuciosamente. Gaara apretó su mano con fuerza haciendo latir el corazon a la castaña.

—No se como agradecerte tanta ayuda.

—Nada...No me lo agradezca con... —sintió como le apretaban la mano más aún y se la acariciaba. Volvió a girar la cabeza y vio sus lágrimas mudas de alegrí a punto de morir, el dolor y el peligro le atinó en no tener más fe y en darse cuenta que hasta ahí llegaba su vida. Y sentir que daban su vida por la de el, descargó una emoción inconsciente en el haciendo sorprender a Matsuri. Ella vio sus labios levemente abiertos sintiendo una necesidad y una tentación inmensa de probarlos. Fue que inconscientemente a pesar del dolor se acercó a ellos y los besó de forma desesperada. Estaba desquiciada.

Gaara no se inmutó en quitarle de encima y es más , la abrazó fuertemente y la apegó a su cuerpo.

Sakura observaba con ternura toda la situació órgano fue puesto a Matsuri por otro paciente que murió dejándola sin ningún faltante de algún otro.

Así que finalmente Sakura sonrió aliviada , declarando el caso resuelto porque gracias a que el Kazekage de Sunagakure al parecer tenía un ángel guardián que siempre lo protegería.

* * *

 **Como dije arriba fue dramático pero espero haber agradado ! Quise ver el amor puro a prueba...Si Gaara estuviera así y yo viviera en el mundo Naruto haría más que eso xDDD!**

 **Matsu tan cute!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer preciosas :3!**

 **Byee!**


	7. Declaración del Sensei

**Cap numero 7 salido del horno xDDD Ahh honestamente tengo hecho hasta el 8, el 9 y 10 me falta hacerlos porque ya les tengo la idea...pero los tendre todos lo juro !**

 **Espero disfruten el cap y siii seguire hasta el 10! Y VIVA EL GAAMATSU también :3 (GaaIno y GaaMatsu :3)**

 **Les dejo con la lectura *corazones***

* * *

 **Declaración del Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

Nací maldecido desde el primer dia de mi vida. Mi madre dio la vida por mi, no se si estara arrepentida por todo o a gusto con lo decidido. Me siento un mal agradecido, un cobarde , un niñato débil que se cubre las espaldas con arena y odio. Un niño que tiene un demonio y me manipula. ¿Que soy yo?

Por mucho que lo pregunte me sale una única respuesta: Soy un monstruo que vive para matar, recuerda el pasado como si fuese su presente, no duerme y se deja dominar...un demente que no sabe para donde va la vida.

Tengo hermanos, son dos yo soy el menor. Al comienzo parecieron que les fuese una carga y yo no los tome en cuenta, centrado en mi odio me negué a quererlos. Desde pequeño mi padre me tomó como un experimento, alimentando mi soledad. Gracias a el, el odio habitó tanto en mi ser.

Ellos me perdonaron y ahora somos más unidos, mi padre murió en los exámenes Chunnin por una mentira.Y pues yo me enfrenté con Naruto y gracias a el es que soy como soy ahora.

Consolidamos las relaciones con Konoha y gracias a el es que podemos vivir mas tranquilos.

Suelo ser callado, serio y poco demostrativo. Pero ella me hizo sentir distinto.

Estábamos en las vísperas de abrir nuestro propia escuela gennin. Estaba nervioso, era famoso por ser malo por tanto mis oportunidades eran pocas de ser sensei. Hasta que pasó.

Yo la vi a ella y a los demás, callado y serio. Recuerdo que mi hermana me había advertido y dicho que sacara ese semblante. Yo atine en solo separar los brazos.

Aquella muchacha me preguntó por el peligro en ocupar las armas, y yo sinceramente no supe qué aquel pasado placer por matar pensando en responder lo contrario ya que la muchacha pensaba en ello. Temari le respondió.

Muchos escogieron a Kankuro. También otros a Temari. Yo solo opté por cerrar los ojos y esperar. Al abrirlos me encuentro con la misma muchacha de antes.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?

—M-Matsuri.—me contestó tímidamente.

—¿Estas segura que quieres ser conmigo?— pregunté. Me alegré al notar su meneo en la cabeza.

Algo en ella hizo sentirme seguro y feliz. Sentía interés de alguien más, no estaba solo. Como su profesor debería de ser ejemplar y no lo dudé en hacerlo.

Voy a recordar de forma especial a aquella chica.

...

Ya soy un Kazekage y me siento feliz de ser aceptado al fin. Aun así estoy con las dudas si es de todos. Sabía que de la mayoría del género femenino—entre ellas Matsuri— estaban detrás mio... pero no lo supe hasta revivir.

Todos. Todos fueron en mi busqueda, y ahi estaba ella, preguntándome si estoy bien y me siento anonadado al sentirla a ella ya todos declamar alegría, verla sonrojarse de alegría y amor. Ver a Naruto, a mis hermanos ¡Verlos a todos!

Para ser honesto evito a mis fanáticas , pero debo de admitir que ella me impresiona, es una verdadera caja de pandoras que nunca parare de abrir. Puedo decir que me cautiva por completo.

De aquí en adelante me siento agradecido de ser su profesor, ha sido increíble tratar con ella, su calma , su torpeza y perseverancia. Su entrega y cariño me ha hecho recapacitar, sentirme querido y aprender el significado del amor.

Porque debo de admitir , que me siento feliz y afortunado de ser yo su sensei elegido.

* * *

 **En este cap quize hacer referencia a lo que Gaara piensa siente y ve en su alumna...osea netamente puesto en Matsu x3...Toda la historia fue una declaración *O*!**

 **Va faltando poco para el fin de la historia...mil gracias por los favs , follows y reviews...se los agradesco *_* En especial a Pirilaxa *corazones***

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasión :3**


End file.
